narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ArtistOfTheDaleks/Let Me Make Myself Clear
I hear and get alot of shit from users in chat about my art calling me an idiot when it comes to my creation Kintaro Uchiha regarding jutsu despite my explanation why. Some claim this creation of mine is a Jack of All Trades, Master of None. They can never be more wrong. He is a combination of a Renaissance Man and a Master of All. Jack of All Trades, Master of None is simply a myth with only some grounds of truth but just a myth because it doesn't apply to everyone. The Reason why i don't focus only specialization is because in my eyes that's just the start of a character becoming a Crippled Specialist. Where you delve too much in one or two things that the character cant do shit when a situation calls for it. Sometimes interdisciplinary skills and generalization is better and superior than specialization especially when it comes to characters. If all characters were specialists it would be boring as hell. Some things need a little diversity in character types to be exciting. Not all the characters i will make will be like Kintaro in fact i plan for a few to be specialists. However in every fandom there's a few Master of All type characters. Characters in dragon ball z where i take some inspiration in story-line structure are such characters i.e. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and more. If you have a problem in the way i create my story and characters just know this. I have my own path and its not for everyone to go down, just know that if you don't like my path, i won't give a crap because you don't have to walk down it. We all have our opinions and ways of thinking no one is wrong but do not call people idiots because they don't share your train of thought. I don't bash on your characters or stories because i couldn't care less, its your stuff, your story, and it typically doesn't concern me. Do not take this as me saying my path is better because i know its not. Just as your paths aren't better than mine. A path is a path no path is better than another. My character's specialization is elemental reactions between eachother and how to use that and the environment around the user to their advantage in combat. Thats a specialization in itself which requires extensive knowledge in elemental techniques and chakra transformation in nature and shape. But if there's any basic element he's better at than most its fire as its his primary nature. the second two that he can use almost as good is lightning and wind. While he can use water and earth he does not use earth as much as the others but has enough knowledge to use it with some proficiency. One of his other specializations is use of both his Kekkei Genkai, most notably Blaze Release and Ice Release in tandem with eachother. The point of this is not that these natures enhance eachother but just the opposite they are opposing forces but when used in an attack in tandem they can become one of the most destructive and chaotic combinations. So the fighting styles he specializes in requires extensive knowledge in almost every subject of ninjutsu and taijutsu. I made this post not because i don't appreciate constructive criticism or that i'm butt hurt. I made this post because a user claimed to be giving constructive criticism gave me crap for my stuff and out right called me a "2013 Sigma Idiot" for it. That is not constructive criticism that is an insult and I took offense to it. I'm simply writing my feelings at the time on here do not take it personally. I do not hate anyone. Category:Blog posts